Question: ${2895 \div 229 = ?}$ Write your answer as a whole number and remainder.
Solution: ${2}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }229\text{ go into }{289}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ $-$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${289}\div229={1}\text{ with a remainder of }{60}$ $\text{How many times does }229\text{ go into }{605}\text{?}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ $-$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${605}\div229={2}\text{ with a remainder of }{147}$ $ {2895 \div 229 = 12 \text{ R } 147} $